


What's The Matter With You Baby?

by gavreel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavreel/pseuds/gavreel





	What's The Matter With You Baby?

Gave was proud to say she belonged with Sam and Dean Winchester. After all, John Winchester did save her life.

She was an orphan in Lawrence, Kansas, had been since she could remember. Of course sweet Sister Mary told her she was left on the door step of the catholic influenced orphanage wrapped in a newborn blanket, fresh from the hospital with her whole name post it noted to her, though the only people that knew here herself and Sister Mary and she was hell bent on it stay that way.  She was one of ten kids in the orphanage, the smallest and it stayed that way. No other kids were ever brought to the door steps of Saint Liona's and no one thought it strange.

In just a few years time she would be the only child left in the orphanage, all the others adopted or old enough to leave and start their own lives. She was always the first shown to a family when an adoption came time. And every time the families shied away, whispering words that she shouldn't have been able to hear but could. She couldn't blame them though. She wouldn't have adopted herself either.

Black hair, pale skin, small and petite, nothing out of the usual. Except for the fact her eyes were as grey as the storm clouds that always seemed to hang around. That was always the fault in her adoption. Gave was perfectly content being in the orphanage though.

 

Was, being the operative word there. Almost asleep in her bed, the raging storm outside threatening to come in through the window, she heard a loud bang followed by a scream that could only belong to Sister Mary. She climbed out of bed and grabbed the dagger, a gift from one of the older boys long gone had given her in case of emergencies, from under a loose floor board before creeping out into the hallway down to the room of the only mother she'd ever known.

Her hand barely did any justice in hiding her scream. Sweet Sister Mary lay bleeding profusely from what was left of her neck, blood scattered across the room. She ran from the room to the chapel seeking sanctuary. Hiding under a pew, Gave struggled to control her breathing. She knew whatever it was that did this still had to be in the building. She held the dagger close ready to strike. The sound of boots against the wooden floor grew louder and louder until she saw them in front of the first pew. Then suddenly they were gone, and a face was in front of her. Gave screamed and scrambled from under the pew trying to escape.

The creature wasn't going to have that though. Gave was pulled my her ankle to the isle, her dagger an arms length away from her, lost in her scramble for freedom. Lightning struck and she saw the face clearly. It was a man blood covering his mouth and chin, all of his teeth to a point. She screamed and kicked her free foot hoping to gain some leverage. It was no use though.

That was until the chapel doors flew open and in walked a man with a gun in hand and a machete on his hip. The creature froze and Gave was able to pull herself from the monster for a moment before it regained its senses and grabbed her again just as she reached her dagger. She gripped it tight and flipped on her back as the man in the door yelled, "Cut off its head kid!" Gave had no idea who the man was but he apparently knew what he was talking about. With a clear shot in hand, Gave severed the creatures head from its body. Blood spilled out and she covered her face.

She was pulled from under the body by the man in the door. "Get your stuff kid. We're leaving."

Gave knew this man wasn't to be questioned. She ran back to her room, filled her duffle bag with what clothes and belongings she had. As she was leaving, something on her bed caught her eye. A key and chain sat in the middle of the bed and she knew it wasn't there when she left earlier. She grabbed it and put it around her neck, unsure of what it was but determined to keep it safe. When she got back to the chapel the body was gone and the man was still there. He motioned for her to follow and she did so, out to a truck. He took her bag from her and put it in the bed. She climbed in the passenger seat, with a little difficulty given the height of the truck.

"You got a name kid?"

"Gave. Where are we going?"

"You got a last name?"

"No."

"I'm taking you in. You'd make a damn good hunter."

"A what?"

"You'll learn. I'm John."

"You got a last name?" John chuckled at her boldness and Gave hoped it wouldn't get her in trouble.

"Winchester. How old are you?"

"16."

"Birthday?"

"December 1st, 1983." she questioned the point in these questions, but thankful for them making awkward silence a mute point.

"Same age as Sam."

"Who's Sam?"

"One of my sons. Dean's 20."

"Are they hunters too?"

"Yeah. I left them home. They're working on their own case right now. Don't worry. I'll show you all you need to know." The thought spun around in Gave's mind. For once in her life, she was grateful that someone adopted her. "Mr. Winchester, what was that thing back there?"

"John. None of that Mr. crap. It was a vampire." She fell silent. A vampire? "Are you religious?"

"What?"

"Are you religious?" Gave shook her head. Sure she'd been brought up in a Catholic environment, but she'd never really caught on. Religion just didn't make sense to her.

They were silent all the way to the motel. Gave got the sense that they never stayed in one place for very long. Inside the lights were on. She jumped from the truck and John got her bag. She followed him to the door where he slid his card and walked in. Two boys were sitting at the table, which was covered in paper and books.

"Hey dad. I think we've got a lead."

"It can wait." They both looked up from their work and stared at Gave. Determined to prove herself she stood her ground against the judgmental glares. "Enough with the pissing contest. This is Gave. She's one of us now. That's Dean. That's Sam." They looked between each other and Dean spoke. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" They both went outside, Dean carrying a folder, and Gave walked to the table.

"What are you looking for?"

"Ghost. He's somewhere in town." She studied the map and looked at the loose pieces of paper.

"Here. That's where he's hiding."

"How do you know?"

Gave pointed to the locations of the map. "Given the information I just read about it that you have here, when picking people off they won't stray far. Your first victim, at the café, that's twenty miles from your second victim." She drew a line to the next location. "Twenty miles from number three." She drew another line. "Twenty from four." Then again. "And twenty from five, which is twenty from one." She connected the line and stood back. The victims made a circle. "There's a clear pathway to each of these locations from this warehouse. That's where he's resonating from." Gave drew a star on the map where the abandoned saw mill stands.

"That makes sense. Somewhere dark, abandoned."

"A man committed suicide there a few years back. What do you do when you find him?"

"Well, we find his bones, and burn them."

"He's buried in the cemetery off Front Road." Sam looked at her and Gave shrugged.

"It's worth a shot."

"But why is he going after these people?"Gave looked up to find Dean and John in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Well, the first victim is Clarissa Daves, the man's widow. And looking at these other pictures, they all have a resemblance to Clarissa. It says Mrs. Daves remarried pretty quickly after the death. An affair perhaps pushed him to end himself and then maybe revenge?" The three of them looked at her and Dean nodded.

"That's what a friend of Clarissas said. Husband found her in bed with another man and offed himself."

"Nice work Gave. Can you lead us to his grave?" She nodded and followed John to his truck while Sam and Dean got in another car.

"Now you know how to kill a vamp. Ghosts are sometimes easier. A ghost you find the bones and douse them in salt then burn them. What do you do if they're cremated?"

"They're possessing an object?"

"Good. If they're attached to an object, burn it. Got it?"

Gave nodded and pointed out directions to the grave while John continued to give her a run down of the ways to kill things.

An hour later they were back in the motel, off to somewhere new in the day ahead. Before falling asleep she heard Sam ask, "You okay with this? Being in this life?"

Gave nodded, "If it means saving people, yes." And with that, Gave drifted off to sleep.


End file.
